This specification relates to mobile device antennas.
Mobile devices often include one or more antennae. A mobile device can use its antennae to communicate wirelessly with external devices and systems. For example, some mobile devices can communicate with a wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), a Personal Area Network (PAN) (e.g., Bluetooth and others), a public land mobile network using cellular technology (e.g., Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM), Universal Mobile Telecommunication Services (UMTS), Long-Term Evolution (LTE), etc.), or another type of device or system.
In some mobile devices, the small size of the mobile device, as well as the locations of ports and other components of the mobile device, constrain the antenna design. For example, an antenna may need to accommodate a USB port at the bottom of the mobile device. Some mobile device antenna systems include stainless steel bands around the edge of the mobile device. For example, one of the stainless steel bands can be used for WiFi, Bluetooth, and GPS, while another one of the stainless steel bands can be used for cellular radio.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.